La respuesta correcta
by Psychominelic
Summary: Después de 2 años de espera, la tripulación de los Mugiwara se reúne de nuevo, recuperando el tiempo perdido y seguir con sus misiones, pero hay algo que perturba a Nami, constantemente aquel compañero peli verde que no veía hace tiempo se metía en su mente sin saber porqué. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y decide ayudar a Nami a responder la pregunta, ¿Será la respuesta que espera?
1. Chapter 1: Confusión

TITULO: La respuesta correcta

SINOPSIS: Después de 2 años de espera, la tripulación de los Mugiwara se reúne de nuevo, recuperando el tiempo perdido y seguir con sus misiones, pero hay algo que perturba a Nami, al principio le preocupó bastante el hecho de que Zoro había perdido la visión de un ojo, y constantemente aquel compañero se metía en su mente sin saber porqué. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y decide ayudar a Nami a responder esa pregunta pero… ¿Esa respuesta será la que ella buscaba?

Capítulo 1: Confusión

-¡Chicos! ¡Como me alegra verlos! ¡Vaya que han cambiado estos 2 años! ¡Tengo tanto que contarles! Pero primero, ¿Han estado bien de salud? ¿Quieren que les haga una revisión? –Decía alegremente el médico de la tripulación, Chopper.

-Bueno Chopper cálmate, también estamos felices de verte otra vez, ya nos contaremos todo cuando Sanji deje de desangrarse –Le sonrió amablemente Robin mientras el pequeño reno se daba cuenta de la situación de su compañero.

-¡Ahhhh! Sanji perdón, me emocioné por un momento –Preocupado, Chopper salió al rescate del rubio, que no paraba de decir incoherencias.

-~Ahh~… ~Nami-swaaaan~…~cuerpo~…~yo~…~hermosa~… ~Robin-chwaan~… -Usopp no paraba de gritar su nombre para que reaccionara, pero era en vano, el pobre de Sanji había sufrido tanto, que su cuerpo no aguanto más al ver la belleza de las 2 tripulantes.

-¡Sanji resiste!—Le gritaba Chopper mientras Robin los miraba divertida.

Por otro lado Luffy estaba más que emocionado viendo las nuevas actualizaciones de Franky, Y Zoro miraba que tanto habían cambiado sus compañeros, y mientras estaba en su tarea, se percató de que la navegante del barco no despegaba su vista de él. Ella se dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia un Brook que al parecer no había cambiado mucho.

-Nami-san, de nuevo, como hace 2 años, me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Me podrías mostrar tus pantis? –Como si fuera todo un caballero se inclinó con un brazo cruzado esperando su respuesta, pero lo que recibió fue una patada que lo mandó a volar al otro lado del barco.

Nami dirigió su vista de nuevo al peli verde y se dio cuenta que él no había notado su insistente mirada, y esta suspiró de alivio. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_¿Por qué diablos suspiro? Y ¿Qué hacia mirándolo en primer lugar? Es cierto ha cambiado mucho, ¿Cómo se habrá hecho esa cicatriz? ¿No le incomoda?" _Pensaba ella, y mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos escuchó los gritos de su capitán.

-¡Bien! Ahora sí, ¡Nos vamos a la Isla Gyojin! –Y fue seguido del coro de su tripulación.

Dicho aquello, zarparon directo a la Isla de las sirenas, emocionados de haberse reunido por fin con todos sus nakamas.

Al llegar la noche toda la tripulación festejaba el haberse visto de nuevo, y cada uno empezó a comentar cosas por las que habían pasado estos 2 años.

-Chicos, hay algo que quiero contarles primero. –Comenzó Franky. –Hace unos días que llegué y les hice unas súper reparaciones al Sunny. –Lo decía con mucho orgullo, al parecer había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Enserio? ¡¿Algo como un cañón más grande, no, alas, no, alguna arma tuya?! –Luffy estaba más que extasiado al haber escuchado eso.

-Lo del cañón si, tan sólo hice una cosas pequeñas, ahora las habitaciones son a prueba de sonido, por lo que no se escuchará nada, eso lo hice a petición de Robin y Nami, que se quejaban del bullicio por la noche… Sanji, a ti te hice una cocina súper personalizada, estoy seguro que te gustará… Zoro, acabo de construir un súper gimnasio para que entrenes sin destruir nada, ese también puedes usarlo Usopp, construí nuevas dianas para practicar… Chopper, tienes un nuevo laboratorio, y es ¡suuuuper!... y a ti Brook tu habitación tiene un pequeño estudio de grabación para que ensayes –Terminó su explicación. Con razón estaba orgulloso, si pudo satisfacer los deseos de toda la tripulación y todos emocionados lo escuchaban.

-¡Qué bien! –Gritaron todos al tiempo.

Durante el resto de la velada tomaron, bailaron, jugaron, y se divirtieron como en los viejos días, vaya que les hacía falta, pues no parecían querer detener la celebración.

Nami, quien ya estaba algo subida de copas, se despidió con la excusa de querer dormir, pero lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza de ella era que no podía despegar la imagen del nuevo Zoro de su mente. _"No ha cambiado nada, sólo se ve diferente, sigue siendo el mismo Zoro de siempre" _Y mientras pensaba aquello no se dio cuenta de que cierto muchacho la seguía.

-Oye… -La llamó, sorprendiéndola mientras se detenía súbitamente. Ella sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, y tembló ligeramente al sentir que era a ella quien había llamado.

-¿Q-qué quieres? –Titubeó un poco, y se maldijo mentalmente, no quería que se diera cuenta que desde que lo vio no paraba de pensar en él.

-Estás rara… ¿Qué es eso de que quieres dormir? ¿Qué acaso ya te volviste débil al sake? Je, si antes me restregabas en la cara que eras mejor bebedora que yo, ¿Qué te pasó bruja? –Ella se estremeció. Se dio cuenta de que actuaba extraño. _"¿Qué hago ahora?"_

-N-no es eso, enserio estoy cansada, sólo… Me iré a dormir. Que descanses. –Y dicho esto se apresuró a su habitación. No quería verlo. No ahora.

-¡Oye! Pero qué… -Aquello confundió al espadachín. Esta era la primera vez que le ganaba verbalmente a Nami, y sobre todo verla huir de él lo confundió aún más. _"¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a esa bruja?"_ Pensó, pero no quiso ponerle tanto problema al asunto y la dejó ir, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Oye Zoro, ¿Qué le pasa a Nami? –Pregunta Luffy extrañado.

-Ni idea, nunca la entendí, mejor la dejo en paz. –Se sentó junto al mástil, cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y cerró su ojo, preparado para dormir, mientras Robin lo veía dubitativamente, ella siempre sabía que sucedía.

-Zoro-san, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? –Se acercó donde estaba él y le dijo muy suave –Creo saber lo que le sucede a Nami. –Zoro despertó y miró a Robin con un aire de despreocupación, al tiempo que se levantaba y la seguía al otro lado del barco.

-¿Y? ¿Qué querías decirme? –Dijo algo somnoliento el espadachín.

-Bueno… a decir verdad quería ver si enserio te interesaba Nami. –Robin le sonrió algo divertida viendo la expresión del peli verde, que estaba con la boca bien abierta.

-Y-y ¡yo que sé! –Desvió la vista y Robin continuo.

-Jeje… pues creo que ya te diste cuenta de que Nami actúa extraño desde que volvió –Esperó a que asintiera y siguió –Y creo saber la razón por la que está tan distraída. –Sonrió al ver que Zoro se había perdido en la conversación.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? –La miró seriamente, como no entendiendo qué sucede.

-Porque… señor espadachín… Tú eres la razón de la actitud de Nami. –Lo señaló con el índice, mientras Zoro se desencajaba.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora? –Apoyó el brazo derecho en sus espadas y le frunció el seño a Robin.

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo. –Y sin más Robin dejó a Zoro, bastante confundido, y lo único que pudo pensar fue: _"¿Pero qué diablos le habrá dicho esa bruja a Robin? No entiendo nada… Agh… Va a escucharme esa bruja" _Y decidido se fue en busca de la pelirroja.

Tan sólo después de dar unos pasos el mar comenzó a agitarse y las olas empezaron a ser más fuertes, mientras la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y el Sunny se mecía con mayor intensidad. Aún con estas condiciones, no le impidieron al espadachín buscar a su objetivo: Acabar con la confusión que sentía en ese momento.

*EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NAMI*

"_Maldición. ¿Por qué fui tan descuidada? Debe estar riéndose de mí… Agh… Me duele la cabeza, y se está meciendo mucho el Sunny, de seguro cambió el clima, tenemos que salir rápido… Agh, pero primero voy a pedirle a Chopper una medicina" _

La navegante se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cubierta a buscar al médico, pero justo al salir de su habitación se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Z-Zoro?

-  
Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte de mi fic, espero dejen reviews y si quieren pedir o reclamar algo acepto las sugerencias :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Confusión PARTE 2

Capítulo 2

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? –Nami se sentía sumamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que el peli verde iba a su habitación.

-Sí, necesito una explicación… ¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Robin? Acaba de echarme la culpa por tu actitud rara… -Por su cara se podía decir que estaba enfadado. "_¿Qué Robin hizo qué?...Dios ¿Por qué siempre hace esto? De seguro se divierte" _Fue lo único que podía procesar Nami, mientras Zoro esperaba impaciente su respuesta. – ¡Oye! ¿Estás sorda o qué? –Nami salió de su ensimismamiento y al escuchar el tono que usó el espadachín y esta también se enfadó.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense? –Lo miró a los ojos decidida a no retroceder ante él. –Yo no te debo nada, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora déjame en paz. –Y dicho esto se encaminó a la cubierta, donde todos estaban corriendo de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer, a excepción de Franky que manejaba al Sunny y Robin que estaba leyendo bajo uno de los árboles de mandarina de Nami.

-¡Bien! Luffy, Usopp, Sanji-kun, aten las velas, Brook, Chopper, aten todo lo que vean suelto en la cubierta, que no se caiga nada, Franky gira a estribor, sacaremos rápido al Sunny de aquí –Y todos obedecieron a las órdenes de la navegante.

Al cabo de 10 minutos pudieron salir de aquella tormenta ilesos, y ya todos habían vuelto a sus actividades. Nami fue directo donde Robin, quien sonreía al ver que el espadachín ya había ido a hablar con ella.

-Robin, ¿Qué le dijiste a Zoro? Sé que quieres ayudar y todo, pero gracias a lo que le dijiste, fue a gritarme en frente de mi habitación. –Lo dijo con un tono algo cansado, a lo que la azabache se dio cuenta de ello y le tocó la frente a la pelirroja, por algún signo de fiebre, pero se tranquilizó al notar que no pasaba nada.

-Vaya, ese Zoro si es un desconsiderado, mira que gritarte sólo porque le dije que tú le importabas –Dijo sonriendo Robin mientras se levantaba y dejaba a una Nami estupefacta. "_¿Le dijo qué?" _

-¡R-Robin espera! –Salió detrás de la azabache pero al dar unos pasos, se sintió mareada y su vista se nubló, para volverse todo oscuro y caer.

La arqueóloga escuchó el golpe y de inmediato se giró, para ver a su amiga en el suelo inconsciente, levantó su rostro y estaba muy pálida por lo que corrió a llamar a Chopper para auxiliarla.

Mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación comía alegremente en la cocina, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Chopper! –Gritó Robin con algo de preocupación. –Nami está inconsciente. –Dijo más calmada, intentando evitar el pánico, pero fue en vano, pues al segundo de decir aquello, Sanji y Chopper salieron volando de la cocina al rescate de su amiga.

-¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡Yo te salvaré mi pelirroja! –Dijo Sanji con su típico aire de héroe.

-¡Sanji! ¡Cállate que tú no eres doctor! –Le reñía Chopper mientras veía el estado en el que se encontraba Nami.

*EN LA COCINA*

-Oye… -Robin giró al sentir que el peli verde la llamaba.

-¿Sí? –

-Dile que… Que lo siento… A esa bruja –Zoro, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con una jarra de sake, desvió su vista de la azabache. –Yo… La molesté… No sabía que en serio estaba enferma. –

-Bueno, señor espadachín, eso deberías decírselo tú mismo –Le miraba Robin calmada. –A pesar de ella estar enferma, vino hasta donde yo estaba pidiéndome una explicación de por qué fuiste a gritarle. –Robin sabía. Ella siempre sabe que sucede. Ella sabe como manipular las cosas, y en ese momento estaba logrando que el peli verde se sintiera culpable del estado de Nami.

Zoro se había sonrojado un poco. No pensaba que a Nami le importara tanto lo que él pensara de ella, y ahora que ella estaba en su tope, va y le grita, se sentía como un idiota.

Mientras sucedía toda la conversación Usopp y Franky miraban expectantes a todas las reacciones que Robin provocaba en Zoro, y cuando lo vieron sonrojarse no pudieron controlarse y rompieron a reír.

-¡Cállense idiotas! –Les gritó Zoro muy avergonzado.

-Jajajajajajajaja Zoro, hazle caso a Robin, ella siempre tiene la razón. –Decía Franky en medio de risas, pero no se dio cuenta de que Robin lo había escuchado y se había sentido un poco feliz por ello.

Zoro se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cubierta, donde se supone que estaba Nami inconsciente, pero justo al salir, vio a Sanji y a Chopper pelearse.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Te dije que la levantaras y la llevaras a su habitación! ¡No que la tocaras! –Chopper agitaba sus pezuñas para evitar que Sanji se acercara.

-Yo seré su caballero en brillante armadura, Nami-san sólo fue un accidente, ya te rescato –El rubio no le había puesto cuidado a Chopper, mientras se imaginaba la escena con corazones en los ojos y sus manos unidas.

-¡Oye! ¡Escúchame! –Chopper intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar la atención de Sanji, pero no servía de nada. Luego se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba mirándolos, así que le pidió ayuda. – ¡Zoro! Ven por favor. –

El espadachín se dirigió hacia ellos con la vista fija en Nami.

-Zoro, ¿Me harías un favor? Necesito llevar a Nami a su habitación, pero al pedirle ayuda a Sanji se propasó. –Y ni siquiera había terminado de decir la oración cuando el peli verde ya tenía a Nami en sus brazos, siendo seguido de cerca por Chopper, e ignorando completamente a Sanji.

-¡Oye marimo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy su caballero en armadura! –Zoro no se giró ni un segundo, y el rubio se rindió al saber que no serviría de nada provocarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras Chopper se encargaba de darle medicina.

Chopper se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba la vista de encima y sonrió, se había dado cuenta que a Zoro ella no le era tan indiferente, que le importaba de verdad, pero se limitó a callarse y enfocarse en darle la medicina a Nami.

Unos pocos minutos después Robin entró en la habitación, vio que Zoro seguía con ella, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¿Cómo sigue Nami, Chopper? –Y con aquella pregunta sorprendió al espadachín, que no había notado su presencia.

-Sólo necesita dormir, al parecer estaba muy estresada y se sobre exigió, pero luego de un buen sueño estará bien –Le sonrió sinceramente el reno a Robin.

-Qué bien. –Le respondió y continuó –Disculpa Chopper, pero necesito hablar un momento con Zoro-san, ¿Me permites? – La azabache miró fijamente al nombrado, que aún no entendía la actitud de su compañera.

-Oh seguro –Chopper había entendido el mensaje y salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, creo que por fin te diste cuenta. –Ella vio como Zoro dirigía su vista a Nami y cerró su ojo, buscando qué decir.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –_"Pero qué necio, con razón Nami está tan estresada" _ Pensó la azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Señor espadachín, tu más que nadie sabe de qué estoy hablando. –Lo miró seriamente, pero él no respondió. –Bueno, en ese caso quiero pedirte un favor. –Aquella frase llamó la atención del peli verde, que la miró esperando su respuesta. –Cuando despierte, dile todo lo que piensas de ella, con lujos y detalles, y no te guardes nada, hasta de pronto ella te corresponderá en "ciertas" cosas. –Y dicho esto se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues Zoro sabía a qué se refería con esas "ciertas" cosas, y se sonrojó en demasía. _"¿Por qué diablos tiene que saberlo todo?" _ Giró su mirada hacia Nami y se quedó pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que la astuta de Robin había cerrado la puerta de la habitación con candado.

Hola! Espero les guste esta parte, pondré nuevos personajes y habrán nuevas parejas así que espérenlo! :D

**#Shivisdivis **: Muchísimas gracias :3 Espero te siga gustando la historia, a mi también me gusta mucho el Frobin xD Es la primera historia que escribo de One Piece, así que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero seguiré con el mismo trabajo de siempre :)


	3. Chapter 3: Incomodidad

Capítulo 3: Incomodidad

"_¿Por qué siento que todo me da vueltas? Oh… Es verdad, estaba hablando con Robin… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me desmayé? Qué vergüenza, mejor me levanto y le pido perdón" _Pensó Nami mientras abría lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio no fue para nada desagradable. El rostro de Zoro durmiendo a un costado de ella.

"_¡¿Zoro?!" _ Nami abrió completamente los ojos, al parecer olvidó cómo respirar, pues se quedó contemplando el rostro de su compañero hasta que este se levantó.

Zoro comenzó a sentirse observado y abrió su ojo, notando que Nami lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero no se movió, no hasta que ella habló.

-Ahm Z-Zoro… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su rostro reflejaba la confusión que sentía en ese momento, pero no se daba cuenta de que cada vez sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse más y más. En ese momento Zoro cayó en cuenta en la posición en la que estaba y rápidamente se levantó, cruzando sus brazos y girando su rostro para que la pelirroja no notara lo sonrojado que se había puesto.

Nami se levantó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama y miró fijamente a Zoro, lo notaba nervioso, pero no sabía por qué.

-Oye… -Comenzó a hablar el peli verde, volviendo a mirarla disimuladamente. –L-lo siento… -Volvió a desviar la mirada más sonrojado que antes.

"_Espera… ¿Dijo lo siento? ¿Él? ¿El señor orgullo?" _La navegante abrió desmesurada sus ojos, sorprendida por la declaración del espadachín.

-Pero… -Llamó la atención del peli verde. – ¿Por qué pides perdón? –Aquella frase desconcertó a Zoro, esperaba que lo molestara o que se burlara de él.

-Pues... p-porque t-te grité y todo estando tu enferma. –Se aclara la voz para ocultar su nerviosismo y continúa. –Y después vas y te desmayas, pensé que había sido mi culpa, por eso me disculpo.

Nami estaba anonadada. Jamás pensó que le explicara todo, normalmente diría que si no necesita sus disculpas entonces no las diga, pero esto era ya bastante decir. Le pareció muy tierna la forma en la que intentaba explicarse sin mirarla, y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡N-no te burles bruja! –Le dijo su compañero sonrojado a más no poder.

-Jaja… Discúlpame. –Le respondió ella mientras se colocaba una mano en los labios para parar de reír. –Es sólo que me pareciste muy tierno es todo. –Y el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Durante eternos minutos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente, ambos sonrojados y sin saber qué hacer después. Por un lado Nami estaba más que avergonzada por haber dicho algo así, tan sólo lo pensó, no planeó decirlo a los 4 vientos, mientras por el otro lado Zoro se había sorprendido en demasía por la evidente declaración de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al respecto. La navegante se sentía cada vez más avergonzada, y por un momento pensó en decirle que había sido una broma pero Zoro se le adelantó.

-N-no soy tierno. –Lo dijo casi como en un susurro, para que sólo ella lo oyera.

-L-lo siento. –Le respondió casi al segundo.

-N-no te disculpes… idiota. –Desvió su vista, intentando mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

-O-oh… -Dijo ella estando de acuerdo. –Creo q-que deberíamos salir. –Intentó desviar el curso de la conversación, que más incómoda no podía ser.

-S-si. –Esperó a que ella se levantara para encaminarse a la puerta, pero el llegar a ella su nerviosismo creció al punto de que todo su cuerpo temblara.

La puerta no se abría.

Intentó girarla y empujarla en todos los sentidos posibles, pero no se abría.

"_¿Pero qué diablos…? Si ayer estaba normal, si no entonces no habría salid-.." _Ni siquiera terminó de pensar la oración cuando ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. _"Esa maldita… Seguro cuando salió le puso candado a la puerta… Maldición" _Comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, la situación era cada vez más incómoda y sentía la mirada de su compañera encima.

-¿Qué sucede Zoro? –Preguntó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que se demoraba en abrir la puerta. Zoro dio un pequeño respingo cuando lo llamó.

-Ehh Nami… Esto… Cómo te digo… La puerta no se abre. –Levantó su mano hasta apoyarla en la nuca y miró al suelo nervioso.

Nami abrió desmesuradamente los ojos después de escuchar la noticia. _"¿Es que acaso tengo mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme sola con él?"_ –Jaja p-pero cómo pudo haberse cerrado, si anoche estaba bien. –Se detuvo por un segundo mientras se devolvía a pensar en la razón del por qué la puerta no se abría.

-Bueno… Yo creo que sé la razón. –Desvió la vista de ella.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ¿Cuál es? –Puso sus manos en la cintura, como si estuviera regañándolo por algo.

-Pues Robin ayer vino cuando estabas inconsciente y me pidió el favor que te cuidara, pero no le presté mucha atención y al parecer cuando se fue cerró la puerta con candado. –Nami por fin había entendido qué sucedía. Robin los había encerrado. Los dos solos. _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer todo a su manera?" _

-¿Pero qué diablos…—No puedo terminar la oración, pues otra vez se había sentido mareada y de no ser por Zoro que alcanzó a sostenerla habría recibido un gran golpe.

Pero no. Ese no era el problema. El problema no era el golpe. El problema era en como hizo Zoro para sostenerla y no caer. El problema era él. Sí. Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta en la posición en la que quedaron. Ella, acostada en la cama, él encima de ella. Ambos muy cerca el uno del otro. Zoro tenía una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja y la otra la tenía junto a su cabeza para apoyarse y no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Nami estaba sujeta de la camisa de Zoro, que, por el movimiento que hizo al caer, ya estaba completamente abierta, dejando ver la cicatriz en su pecho.

Nami levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del peli verde, que más sonrojado no podía estar. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro muy cerca. Ninguno movía un músculo, no hasta que…

Holaaaaaa! Disculpen la demora s: Pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, es algo cortico pero lo que viene es mejor, espero les guste :D

**#Shivisdivis: **Qué bien! Me alegro de que te guste :D Lo sé, intento apegarme lo más que puedo a los personajes :D

**#Lily Yavetil: **Muchisimas gracias por leerlo, espero te siga gustando! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Pensamientos aclarados

Capítulo 4

Ambos sentían la respiración del otro muy cerca. Ninguno movía un músculo, no hasta que…

-¡Hola mi querida mellorine~! ¿Cómo estás? He venido a… –La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, y el rubio entró campante en la habitación de Nami, revoloteando por doquier, pero lo que lo hizo detenerse fue la peculiar vista que tenía de su compañera. Se quedó parpadeando unos segundos sin saber que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación. – ¡Oye marimo! –Llamó tan fuerte como pudo a Zoro, quien aún no se había movido ni un milímetro. – ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Nami-san?! –Sanji tomó al peli verde de la camisa y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Como pudo, Zoro se estabilizó antes de caer al suelo y miró con rabia al cocinero. – ¡¿Ahh?! ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? –Se puso en posición de batalla. Definitivamente esos 2 nunca se van a tratar bien.

-¡Pues lo que oyes! –Lo señaló con el índice y le gritó. – ¡¿Qué hacías encima de Nami-san?! No, mejor cambio la pregunta, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –El ruido hizo despertar a Nami de su ensimismamiento, y vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rápidamente la pelirroja se colocó en medio de sus compañeros, encarando a Sanji. – ¡Sanji-kun espera! –El rubio se detuvo súbitamente y miro con interrogación a Nami. –No es lo que piensas. –Continuó una vez el cocinero se calmó. –Anoche me desmayé, Zoro me trajo aquí y cuidó de mí toda la noche porque Robin se lo pidió, y cuando me levanté esta mañana me dio vértigo y casi caigo, pero Zoro me ayudó y de alguna forma terminamos así, no pelees ¿Sí? Aún me duele la cabeza y no quiero ruidos de cosas destrozándose. –Terminó con la respiración algo agitada, era cierto, aún le dolía la cabeza y sentía que su cuerpo no iba a durar mucho en pie, pero no iba a arriesgarse a meter al peli verde en una situación así.

Mientras tanto el espadachín la miraba sorprendido, ella no era de las que defendían a alguien, no si no era por dinero, y por tan sólo un segundo, sintió un calor en su pecho que jamás había sentido, lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo, por lo que rápidamente alejó esas reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Oh… Ya veo Nami-san, disculpa mi rudeza, para pedirte perdón te haré un delicioso desayuno ¿Sí? ¡No te preocupes mi mellorine~ Yo te cuidaré! –Y sin dirigirle mirada o palabra al espadachín se fue revoloteando de nuevo.

-Ahh –Nami suspiró, todo ese tipo de situaciones era lo que la enfermaban tanto, pero al segundo de pensarlo notó que no estaba sola en la habitación, y que su compañero había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, por lo que se giró lentamente hasta encararlo. Por su parte Zoro continuaba viendo a Nami con sorpresa y (si puede decirse) un mínimo rastro de admiración.

-Vaya, vaya –Dijo cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndole de una manera que Nami pudo definir como "_Malditamente seductora"_ –Así que también tienes tu lado bueno ¿Eh? –

Aquella frase dejó a Nami helada. _"¿Qué diablos? ¿Es decir que nunca vio en mi algo diferente?" _De pronto no tuvo control sobre su cuerpo, y quería responderle con cualquier estupidez que se le pudiera ocurrir pero este se le adelantó, acercándose a su rostro, paralizándola con la mirada.

-Aunque… El lado "bueno" siempre lo has tenido. –Y dicho esto se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Vamos, tengo hambre, y tú también deberías comer. —

Y se fue, dejando a una pelirroja muy sonrojada, meditando profundamente la situación. _"¿Qué qué? ¿Cuál lado bueno? ¿A qué se refiere? ¡¿No será…?!"_ Y mientras su mente divagaba en pensamientos nada coherentes (ni decentes), Robin entró con un aire de alegría dibujada en su rostro.

-Vaya Nami. –Sacó de su ensimismamiento a la navegante. –Así que tú también puedes hacer que Zoro se ponga nervioso ¿Eh? –Sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga. – ¿Se quedó toda la noche, no es cierto? –Nami comenzaba a ponerse colorada. –Heh, ya está llegando a su límite. –Y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que la pelirroja no había entendido nada de nada. –Bueno, el resto te lo dejaré a ti Nami, suerte. –Le sonrió amablemente y se fue.

Después del incidente de esa mañana, no pasó nada incómodo, por suerte para los 2, pero Nami se había dado cuenta mientras se sentaba junto a Robin para charlar, ella ya no estaba tan ensimismada en sus libros, sino que mantenía la vista disimuladamente fija en cierto personaje de cabello azul.

-Vaya, ¿Y soy yo la que necesita ayuda? –Nami apoyó su mandíbula en la palma de su mano, mientras hacía burla de su compañera.

-Resulta que, él por lo menos se da cuenta de las cosas, no como… –Ambas giraron al tiempo para mirar a cierto compañero de grupo que no hacía más que dormir sin darse cuenta de nada. Nami suspiró.

-Ahh, bueno… En eso tienes razón. –Hizo una pausa. – ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó, esperando oír la respuesta de su compañera.

-Bueno, según el clima, ya debemos estar acercándonos a la próxima isla, planeo pedirle que me acompañe y decirle. –Sonrió como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Vaya, qué romántico. –La pelirroja admiraba la determinación de la azabache para ser tan directa y decirle, sin tan sólo ella pudiera hacer lo mismo… no, mejor no. Lo único que lograría es que se burlara de ella.

Y aquel pensamiento la invadió el resto del día hasta llegar a la siguiente isla.

Como lo había dicho, Robin le dijo a Franky que la acompañara, para "dar una vuelta", Nami estaba feliz por su amiga, esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien, pero para ella, la situación no hacía más que dejarla suspirando, anhelando que llegara el día en el que Zoro se dé cuenta de todo.

-Bueno, yo también iré a hacer unas compras, llegaré tarde. –Avisó la pelirroja mientras bajaba del barco.

-Oh ¡Yo te acompaño mi pelirroja! –Zoro abrió su ojo desmesuradamente, y miró furiosamente al rubio. _"¿Cómo que MI pelirroja? Ni que fuera un objeto, maldito cocinero pervertido" _

-No te preocupes Sanji, no será mucho, quiero ir sola esta vez. –Le sonrió al cocinero, que quedó petrificado en su lugar, era la primera vez que ella no le obligaba a ir de compras. _"Pero ¿Qué le pasa a esa bruja?" _Pensó el espadachín viendo como se alejaba cada vez más entre la multitud.

Nami caminaba sin rumbo en la plaza del pueblo, sorprendentemente nadie la había identificado, eso la aliviaba un poco, cuando de pronto pasó junto a una pareja y escuchó su conversación.

-Ahh fue tan hermoso, esa vista fue la mejor –Decía la chica tomando el brazo de su pareja.

-Por eso es tan famoso este pueblo, la vista de aquel mirador es la mejor que hay. –Le sonrió el chico y continuaron su camino.

"_¿Una vista hermosa? Mmm tal vez deba ir, hasta de pronto me relajo un poco." _ Buscó uno de los puestos de la plaza y preguntó:

-Disculpe, había escuchado que hay un mirador aquí, ¿Podría decirme dónde está? –

-Oh claro niña, está por ese sendero, llegará como en 15 minutos. –El hombre le sonrió amablemente, y ella se encaminó por donde le habían indicado.

Sin darse cuenta, Zoro la había estado siguiendo, no sabe la razón, pero hasta que ella llegó a su destino, no quiso molestarla y sólo se quedó observándola. _"¿Por qué será que ahora no paro de pensar en ella? No es como si nunca la hubiera visto, pero… ¿Por qué pienso que se ve bien?" _Una brisa pasó por el cabello de la pelirroja y con delicadeza se lo acomodó, haciendo que Zoro sintiera como su pulso aceleraba. _"Maldición." _No pudo evitar el caminar hacia ella hasta que notó su presencia.

-¿Zoro? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Sintió la mirada del peli verde sobre ella, y no recibió respuesta a su pregunta.

El espadachín se acercó lentamente a ella, tomó su mano y la haló, acortando la distancia entre ellos a sólo centímetros.

-Yo… –Nami sintió su piel erizarse, pensó que había sido su imaginación, creyó ver un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, además de escuchar un tono ronco en su voz… NO, era su imaginación, eso no era posible… ¿Oh sí?

**Holaaaaa! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste :) **

**#Shivisdivis: **Jajajaja si también recordé esa canción, Robin es tan... asdfasdfasdf no tengo palabras, ella me encanta *w* Si a veces yo también me rio tanto de lo que escribo, mi hermano también piensa que estoy loca jajaja  
Besos *3*


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 5

**Holaaaa, bueno primero que todo este capítulo voy a narrarlo desde la perspectiva de Nami y Zoro :) ****¡Disfrútenlo!**

POV NAMI

Mi cuerpo temblaba, no podía mover ni un músculo, tenía a Zoro en frente y no podía pronunciar palabra, sentía que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas, y avergonzada bajé la vista de él.

-¿N-necesitas a-algo? –Intenté sonar lo más calmada posible pero mi voz me traicionó, y sentí como apretaba más mi mano. No respondió.

Esto está mal, si no hago algo voy a acabar rindiéndome ante él, y no quiero, pensar que me gusta y yo a él no, es frustrante, y doloroso, yo… mejor me voy de aquí.

Me solté de su agarre bruscamente y salí corriendo de vuelta al bosque. Lo malo es que como corrí sin mirar terminé tomando otro camino, y lo que estaba haciendo era adentrarme más en aquella montaña.

POV ZORO

No sé para qué diablos había ido allí, ¿Por qué la seguí? Al final terminé saliendo de mi escondite y terminé asustándola, por lo que tomé su mano para calmarla, pero creo que la hice enojar, pues se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo al bosque, maldición… ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de seguirla? ¿Qué me ha hecho esa bruja para que siempre esté en mi cabeza? Agh… Y ahora se adentró en el bosque… maldición.

POV NAMI

No sé cuánto he recorrido ya, nunca miré hacia atrás y continué sin importar hacia donde me dirigía, cuando de pronto sentí una mano tomándome del brazo y obligándome a girar bruscamente, y aquella figura me acorraló contra uno de los arboles, inmovilizando mis 2 muñecas sobre mi cabeza, no veía bien en la oscuridad, no podía librarme de su agarre, comenzaba a sentir pánico, hasta que un jadeo me hizo caer en cuenta de quién era aquella figura.

-Maldición… corres… muy rápido. –Decía entre jadeos, ¿Por qué me siguió? Jadeaba entrecortadamente, estaba cansada de tanto correr, y sin darme cuenta tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. – ¿Por qué lloras? –Hasta que lo preguntó no sabía que sentía esa opresión en mi pecho, ni ese nudo en la garganta, pero ya no podía más, tenía que desahogarme, aunque él era la última persona que quería ver, tuve que hacerlo y bajé mi cabeza, ocultando mi rostro. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando.

-¿Por qué…? –Aquello lo dije en un susurro apenas audible. – ¿Por qué tú nunca te das cuenta…? –Mi voz temblaba con cada palabra, mientras controlada las ganas de soltar el llanto. –Dime… ¿Por qué eres así? –No me veas, por favor… No me veas… No así. Al final… terminé soltándolo todo. – ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir de esta manera?! –Levanté mi rostro y lo miré directo a los ojos. No tenía ninguna expresión. Nada.

Intenté soltarme pero me agarró más fuerte y sin haber pasado 2 segundos sentí un peso en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y me quedé estática. Zoro estaba besándome.

POV ZORO

Opté por seguirla, la veía tan lejana, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera así no más, quería preguntarle, ¿Por qué estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Era mi culpa? Tenía que alcanzarla, así que corrí más rápido y la alcancé, tomándola del brazo, sorprendiéndola, y la acorralé contra un árbol, para que así no volviera a escapar.

Cuando se calmó intenté relajar un poco la conversación, pero al final terminé preguntándole directamente.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Noté como se sorprendía un poco y bajó la cabeza. Relajé mi respiración y esperé que me respondiera.

-¿Por qué…? –Apenas y la escuché, no entendía la pregunta, y cuando le iba a responder continuó. – ¿Por qué tu nunca te das cuenta…? –Tiembla. Es como si no pudiera explicarse bien, me pasó un escalofrío por la espalda y relajé mi expresión. – ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir de esta manera?! –Terminó gritándome y me miró a los ojos, aún tenía mi expresión relajada. ¿Acaso ella también…? No pude terminar la pregunta porque ella intentó soltarse y escapar de nuevo. No. Esta vez no.

Sin pensármelo 2 veces la sostuve fuertemente y la besé. Se quedó totalmente quieta. ¿Por qué la besé? ¿Habré hecho bien? Todas las preguntas se fueron al caño al sentir los labios de ella. Era como si probara la fruta prohibida, estaba mal, pero no podía resistirme a la tentación. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que aproveché y comencé a mover mis labios sobre los de ella. Después de unos segundos pude sentir que ella me correspondía y una descarga eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo, jamás me había sentido así. Bruja… ¿Qué me has hecho?

POV NAMI

No quería rendirme ante él, no quería, y luego viene y me besa… Quiere volverme loca, ¿Por qué lo hace? No quiero… No… Y al final terminé correspondiendo el beso, se sentía bien, pero sabía que estaba mal, él era mi compañero, mi amigo por decirlo así, pero mi mente estaba nublada, nublada con imágenes de él, con sus labios besándome… Y de pronto, una imagen de toda la tripulación llegó a mi mente y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Abrí los ojos y aparté a Zoro bruscamente, escondiendo mi cabeza en el acto. Apreté su camisa, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Yo… -Otra vez me tiembla la voz. –Esto… Esto está mal… Zoro… tú… no puedes… Yo… tu compañera… -Intentaba ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza pero simplemente no podía. Él no se movía ni un centímetro, era como sostenerme de una estatua. –Yo… lo siento. –Y sin decir más lo empujé y salí corriendo hacia el barco, no podía verlo, ya no, diablos…

POV ZORO

De repente me apartó y me sorprendí, pero no moví ni un músculo, esperaba que me golpeara, pero nunca sucedió. Había tomado mi camisa y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Yo… -Ahora si la eché a perder. Estaba llorando. –Esto… Esto está mal… Zoro… tú… no puedes… Yo… tu compañera… -Entendía completamente lo que me quería decir, pero no podía calmarla, ni explicarle, no podía moverme. –Yo… Lo siento. –Tan sólo esa frase hizo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, escapó, la vi alejarse pero esta vez… No iba a seguirla.

POV NARRADORA

Nami corría sin frenos, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y gritaba fuertemente, llamando la atención de toda la plaza, no veía, no quería ver, se sintió como basura, corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron y llegó llorando fuertemente al Sunny, alertando a sus compañeros. Luffy, quien se había ido a comer, ya se encontraba en el barco, con Sanji, Chopper y Brook. Todos se alarmaron al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¡N-Nami! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –Chopper corrió hacia donde estaba su compañera pero esta sólo continuó corriendo hasta su habitación.

-¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡¿Quién fue el que te hizo eso?! Grrrrrrr –Sanji había explotado de rabia, jamás había visto a la pelirroja tan destrozada.

-Oye Brook, ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Nami? –Preguntó inocentemente Luffy al músico.

-No lo sé Luffy-san, a veces el corazón de una mujer es muy complicado para mí. –Se disculpó elegantemente este.

-Tal vez comió carne en mal estado. –Luffy como siempre pensando en comida. Al segundo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, producido por el rubio.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ella está herida! –Se metió un cigarrillo en la boca, mirando en la dirección en la que se fue la navegante.

-¿Y entonces por qué Chopper no la cura si está herida? –Dijo sobándose la cabeza el pelinegro.

-No es ese tipo de heridas Luffy. –Le respondió el médico tristemente. –Esas heridas sólo puede curarlas el que las causó. Me temo que al no saber quién le hizo lo que le haya hecho, no podemos curarla… a veces… una herida del corazón no se cura jamás. –Lo último lo dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque todos estaban preocupados por ella, no podían hacer nada, sólo esperar que se recupere prontamente.

Luego de aquella situación comenzaron a llegar los que faltaban, el primero fue Zoro, que al llegar se encontró con que Sanji intentaba provocarlo, pero lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió al otro lado del barco, seguido de la mirada seria del rubio. Se recostó junto al mástil y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando llegaron Robin y Franky, los demás intentaron aparentar que nada había sucedido, y se prepararon para desembarcar, pero la azabache sabía que había pasado algo, la seriedad con que Sanji la había tratado al subir, o la triste canción que Brook estaba tocando, sólo eran signos de que algo malo había pasado, y buscó con la mirada a todos sus compañeros para cerciorarse, hasta que se topó con el peli verde. Al principio pensó que estaba bien, ya que parecía estar dormido, pero al fijarse bien en sus ojos se sorprendió. _"Es… Eso es… ¿Una lágrima?"_

**Holaaaaaaa! Qué les pareció? La verdad lloré con este capítulo, me he vuelto muy sensible :'( **

**#Shivisdivis:** Jajaja tu hermano y el mio se llevarán bien entonces, él es igual jajajaj espero te guste este, tiene mucho drama y acción y de todo jajaja :) Besos *3*

**#Kaguraaaa: **Vaya lo siento, hasta ahora me apareció tu review, jajaja lo sé, ya lo corregí gracias :) espero te siga gustando

**#ZoNaWoMan: **Muchas gracias :D Lo sé, siempre intento que Zoro sea el que sienta las cosas :) Besos *3*


	6. Chapter 6: Ahora me doy cuenta

Capítulo 6

Nami no conseguía asimilar nada de lo que sucedía, se sentía como si fuera lo peor del mundo, estaba confundida, y lo único que podía hacer para desahogarse era llorar, llorar e intentar pensar en el hecho de que ya nada volvería a ser igual, ya no disfrutaría de las fiestas sin motivo alguno, no bebería alcohol tranquilamente. Y para ella, eso era cambiar radicalmente.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta, Luffy había decidido acampar en el barco esa noche, todo por la actitud de Nami, a pesar de ser tan despistado, el capitán sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañera, pero no lo diría para preocupar a los que recién llegaban.

Por lo pronto, Robin se encaminó directo hacia Zoro, que ahora estaba de espaldas a todo el mundo,

-Se que no debería meterme pero… -Con aquella frase la arqueóloga intentó llamar la atención del peli verde, pero tan sólo recibió un movimiento de hombro como respuesta. –Zoro-san… ¿Qué sucedió? –Intentó parecer calmada pero algo le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

-…Nada que te importe. –Le respondió cortante. Ni siquiera se movió para encararla.

-Me importa porque soy tu amiga… -Dudó en lo que iba a decir pero al final tenía que hacerlo. –Y de Nami.

Al espadachín le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, y se giró sólo un poco para preguntarle:

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –La azabache soltó un suspiro y se sentó cruzada de piernas junto a él.

-¿Cómo crees? Estamos acampando una noche en el barco sabiendo que podríamos haber zarpado ya, y no he visto a Nami en toda la noche, ¿Qué más señales quieres? –Dicho aquello Zoro se sentó, pero se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Me rechazó… -Dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Te… ¿Rechazó? –Sonaba bastante sorprendida. Si tan sólo un poco antes le había dicho que le gustaba Zoro y que ojalá se diera cuenta de ello… ¿Qué pasó?

-Sí… -Dijo sin ánimos.

-No le habrás hecho algo… ¿O sí? –Como siempre, ella daba en el clavo. Zoro desvió la mirada.

-L-la besé… -A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Robin podía notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del peli verde. Sonrió.

-Eso está bien, ¿No? –Apoyó su quijada en el puño derecho mientras miraba atentamente las reacciones del espadachín.

-Eso pensé, pero… Agh… Es que… ¿Por qué tenía que huir? Yo sólo la seguí y no pude… Yo… no… -No sabía explicarse bien, sólo quería decirle que seguramente había arruinado la amistad con la pelirroja al haberla besado, aunque en realidad la azabache ya había captado el mensaje.

-Bueno… Yo te recomendaría que hablaras con ella. –Zoro la miró sorprendido.

-C-cómo quieres que hable con ella… De seguro debe estar odiándome… Maldita bruja… Me tiene hecho un desastre –Se revolvió el cabello con desespero, y ocultó su rostro.

-Bueno espadachín-san, tú no eres el único que está hecho un desastre. –Dicho aquello se levantó y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. –Voy a ver qué averiguo, tampoco voy a dejar a un camarada así como lo estás tú. –Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a los cuartos.

Zoro se quedó mirando en la dirección en que se había ido la azabache, y por dentro sintió algo de alivio, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca. Rápidamente y con furia interior se levantó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su agresor, que por cierto era cierto compañero que no toleraba, pero aún así sentía aprecio. Sanji.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres idiota?! –Desenvainó una de sus espadas y apuntó al rubio con ella.

-Nada… Sólo quería molestarte un rato. –La seriedad con la que le respondió lo sorprendió en demasía, por lo que se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hasta que el rubio se sintió incómodo y sacó el cigarrillo de su boca. –Agh… No vales la pena… -Y se retiró, poniendo de nuevo el cigarrillo en su lugar.

*EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NAMI*

Mientras estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama escuchó unos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-Quien quiera que sea lárguese, estoy enferma y no quiero hablar con nadie. –Dijo aún con su cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Aún así, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Enferma de amor? –Nami levantó la cabeza súbitamente al enterarse de quien estaba en la puerta. – ¿Podemos hablar?

Se acomodó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y le respondió. –Pues ya estás aquí, ¿No? –Le sonrió tristemente y la azabache cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo una idea de lo que ocurrió… Gracias a cierto deprimido de aquí afuera. –La pelirroja soltó un bufido, como si quisiera contener una pequeña risa.

-Bueno… entonces ya sabrás que fue mi culpa… -Apoyó sus manos en la cama a los lados de su cintura, y miró hacia el suelo.

-Sí, así que quisiera saber… ¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambio? –Cruzó su pierna izquierda y colocó sus manos sobre ella.

-Es sólo que, al principio si quería… pero… después me vino a la cabeza lo que podría ocurrir si… si él… si yo… -De nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y su voz comenzó a romperse. –Si nosotros… ¿Qué diría Luffy? –

-¿Qué crees que diría el capitán si se enterara? –Le intrigó saber qué respondería la navegante, aunque ya sabía la verdadera respuesta, ya conocía bien a su capitán.

-N-No lo sé… -Cerró sus ojos, _"Está tan confundida…Bien, hora de que ayude un poco."_ Pensó la azabache mientras se levantaba y se ubicaba al frente de Nami. Ella alzó su cabeza confundida.

-¿Y eso qué? Sigues siendo mi navegante y él mi primer oficial, de seguro sería más divertido. –Nami la observaba completamente estática. _"Pero qué rayos…" _–Es lo que diría él. –Le mostró una amplia sonrisa, y luego la tomó de hombros y la miró fijamente. –Tienes que tener más seguridad en ti misma, de seguro todo se arreglará, ¿Sí? –

-Robin… -No pudo decir mucho, porque ya hace tiempo sus lágrimas habían salido, y abrazó a la azabache con fuerza, feliz de haberla tenido como amiga. –Gracias. –Fue lo último que dijo y la arqueóloga sonrió satisfecha.

*EN LA CUBIERTA*

Robin salió de la habitación de la pelirroja una hora después, y se encontró con Zoro en la cubierta. Él estaba mirando fijamente al horizonte, ciertamente aquella noche era muy bella, y así fueran sólo unos minutos, quiso darse el lujo de admirarla. La azabache pasó detrás de él y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, siguiendo derecho hacia la cocina, y cuando sintió que el peli verde había girado dijo:

-Ya hice mi parte. – Y continuó su camino.

El espadachín abrió su ojo rápidamente y luego desvió la vista hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones, pensativo. Unos segundos después se formó una sonrisa que difícilmente podía ocultar.

**Holaaaaaa! Bueno primero que todo disculpen la demora, estuve en semana de exámenes y casi muero... Mi cerebro quedó algo bloqueado pero espero que este capítulo les guste, puse a Robin un poco más metida en la historia :) Ahh! Y les tengo un regalito! Subiré un extra que mostrará cómo fue la cita de Franky y Robin, será un poco más tarde, para no romper el hilo de la historia, espérenlo! **

**#Shivisdivis: **Graciaaaas ojála te guste este capitulo, tiene mucho de todo :D Jajajajaja que bueno que estés preparada jajaja Pronto habrá Frobin Yay! Jajaja Besos! *3*

**#Rina: **Ojála te guste este, muchas gracias por el review! *3*

**#ZoNaWoMan: **Qué bien que te guste, disfruta este también! Lo siento no podía publicar hasta antes de hoy, perdoon TT Besos *3*

**#Lily Yavetil: **Yo también pensaba lo mismo, jajaja lo sé, yo suelo emparejar a Zoro mucho con Luffy y Sanji (Estragos que hace el yaoi xD) pero ya meteré al que aconseje a Zoro en todo no te preocupes ;) Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste Besos *3*


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevo Problema

**Ayyy como lo siento! He pasado milenios sin escribir, tuve un bloqueo increíblemente FEO! Al final del cap les explicaré bien para no hacer spoilers :( Perdónenme, si quieren tirarme tomates, lechugas, tamales, lo que sea lo acepto, y de nuevo les pido disculpas por la demora :S Espero les guste este capítulo :)**

Capítulo 7

Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, los Mugiwara ya terminaron todo lo relacionado con la Isla Gyojin y se dirigían a la siguiente isla, y mientras estaban en su tarea recibieron una llamada por el caracolófono, al parecer algo sucedía cerca, y como característica de Luffy, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Luego de unas pocas horas de navegación llegaron a una isla lo bastante extraña, propia del Nuevo Mundo, con la mitad de la isla incendiada en fuego y lava, y la otra mitad congelada, era muy poco probable que existiera alguna forma de vida, pero aún así decidieron investigar la Isla en busca del emisor de ese extraño mensaje.

Nami y Zoro no cruzaron alguna palabra en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de haber resuelto la situación que suponía que los 2 ya habían descubierto sus sentimientos, ninguno se atrevió a decir lo que sentía, y a pesar de no hacerlo, intentaron conservar la "normal" relación que llevaban antes.

Continuaron con su misión, encontrando de paso al viejo conocido de Luffy, Trafalgar Law, quien aceptó hacer un trato con ellos para derrotar al usuario de la Gas-Gas no Mi, cuando al final este intentó escapar, fueron Nami y Usopp los que pudieron terminar con él, por lo que la pelirroja se ganó cierta simpatía del peli negro.

Y de nuevo a bordo del Sunny continuaron su camino, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de cierto espadachín al que no le gustaba la idea de que "Torao" como suele decirle Luffy, estuviera para arriba y para abajo detrás de la navegante. _"¿Pero qué diablos se cree? Se la pasa todo el día detrás de ella… Ja, como si le fuera a poner atención a ese Jajaja Qué idiotez" _ Después de haber pensado eso escuchó a Sanji llamar a todos para ir a comer, e ignorando todo, se adentro en la cocina, para descubrir una no tan agradable escena.

Mientras todos se divertían, y por todos quiero decir todos menos el peli verde, veía a la navegante sentada junto a Law, ella, riéndose ya que Law había confesado que no le gustaba el pan, le hacía mucha gracia el saber que alguien tan serio como él no le gustara algo tan simple como el pan, y este, sonrojado ya que la pelirroja le había hecho tanta gracia que terminó contándoselo al resto de la tripulación, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque, si bien cierto era, le había cogido mucho cariño a Nami, si no es que había terminado enamorándose de ella, y el primero que había notado esto era, por supuesto, Zoro.

Los días se habían vuelto interminables para el espadachín, casi siempre veía a la pelirroja acompañada del peli negro, para todas partes, y le molestaba de sobremanera, al punto de soñar que mataba a Law. _"Si le hubiera dicho todo antes-… No espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando? No tengo porqué decirle algo a esa bruja, ella es la que tiene la culpa, ¿Quién la manda a tener a ese tipo detrás todo el día como idiota? Tendrá que darse cuenta algún día… Agh" _Aquellos pensamientos tenían nublada la mente de Zoro, así como bajaba su estado de ánimo al punto de ni siquiera tener ganas para entrenar, por lo que subió al punto de vigía y se sentó para dormir un poco, pero escuchó que alguien venía, por lo que intentó mantenerse calmado.

-Marimo… -_"Maldición, creí que era… No, nadie" _Se cruzó de brazos mientras torcía su rostro en un gesto de fastidio aún con su ojo cerrado.

-¿Qué quieres cocinero pervertido? –

El rubio se sentó a su lado, sacó un cigarrillo de la caja y lo colocó en su boca, para luego encenderlo y exhalar el humo. –Estás muy raro últimamente… -Comenzó, atrayendo la atención del espadachín. – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –

Zoro abrió su ojo lentamente, y mirando al suelo respondió. –Nada que te importe imbécil. –

El rubio soltó un bufido, ya esperaba que el peli verde hiciera algo como eso. –Bueno, tienes razón en eso… Así que ¿Por qué no le cuentas a alguien que no le importa tus problemas? A lo mejor te sientes mejor. –Zoro se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. Jamás espero que el cocinero le dijera algo así, pero no se dejó tentar.

-Idiota. Lárgate más bien. –Le dijo de mala manera, pero Sanji no se inmutó.

-Sabes yo… -Al parecer Zoro no se había explicado bien, más sin embargo escuchó lo que su compañero tuviera que decir. –Odio a ese tipo. –Terminó algo fastidiado. _"¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?" _

-¿Ah? –El espadachín desvió su vista hacia el rubio, quien estaba mirando al cielo con un gesto de rencor en su rostro.

Sanji expulsó el humo y respondió. –Trafalgar Law. –Sólo con escuchar ese nombre hacia que al peli verde le recorriera un ardor en su cuerpo, producto de la furia. –Nami-san no debería juntarse con alguien como él. –El cocinero sentía que le hervía la sangre de sólo recordar las veces que la veía con el peli negro. –Hasta preferiría verla contigo. –Dijo como ultimátum.

-¿Qué? –La voz del espadachín salió ronca, por no decir que le tembló. Inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta, mientras sentía la mirada disimulada del rubio.

-Que ya lo sé todo, marimo idiota. –Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y volvió a mirar al cielo, sintiendo la mirada del peli verde. –No creas que porque me preocupe más por una mujer no entienda el corazón de un hombre… No eres nada disimulado, ¿Lo sabías? –Sonrió y lo miró inquisitivamente, para luego levantarse y mirarlo desde arriba, con una mano en el bolsillo. –Deberías adelantarte y hacer algo al respecto, o te aseguro que la perderás. –Y al haber terminado se fue, dejando a un muy pensativo Zoro. _"Tiene razón. ¿Por qué me estoy comportando así? Antes era un hombre de hechos, y ¿Ahora no puedo decirle a la chica que me gusta que me guste? Esto es ridículo… y me siento más ridículo por pensar que estoy siguiendo un consejo de ese cocinero idiota" _Justo después de haber pensado aquello se dirigió a la cocina, donde se suponía que estaba la peliroja haciendo nuevos mapas, pero justo antes de entrar escuchó unos ruidos bastante peculiares, que alteraron el humor del espadachín.

-¡Espera!... ¡Ah! ¡Me duele!... Sácalo… -Pudo oír la voz de la navegante en un tono que Zoro confundió… pero lo que vino después lo enfureció aún más.

-¡Lo siento! Ya lo saco… Agh ¡Quédate quieta! No puedo hacerlo bien si te mueves… -_"Ese imbécil… ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo con ella?" _Y con toda la rabia que pudo acumular abrió fuertemente la puerta, asustando a los dos ocupantes de aquella casa, quienes estaban parados uno enfrente del otro, sintiendo la intromisión de un nuevo ocupante causó que Law perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Nami. Al ver esta escena el peli verde por poco y pierde la cordura, agarró al peli negro por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, sin importarle la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

-¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Espera! –Lo detuvo Nami a tiempo antes de que este hiciera una locura.

-¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Si este imbécil se fue encima de ti! ¡¿Y aún así lo proteges?! –Lo señaló con el índice al tiempo que Law se levantaba del suelo.

-Entendiste mal… -Alcanzó a decir el peli negro para desviar la atención de Zoro.

-¿Cómo que entendí mal? ¡Si yo vi cuando te le mandaste encima a Nami! ¡Y esos ruidos que…!—El espadachín se detuvo al haber dicho esas palabras, pues le resultaba un poco vergonzoso admitirlo.

-¿Qué ruidos? –Nami confundida hizo que Zoro la mirara, y se dio cuenta de que se sujetaba la mano derecha.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Olvidando todo a su alrededor, el peli verde tomó las manos de la pelirroja, en señal de protección, cuando escuchó la voz de Law.

-Por eso te dije que entendiste mal… -El espadachín desvió su vista hacia él mientras escuchaba pacientemente su explicación. –Estábamos haciendo mapas, a Nami se le acabó el papel y fue a buscar más en aquella caja –Señaló una pequeña caja en la esquina de la habitación y continuó. –Pero se clavó una astilla en el dedo e intenté quitársela, hasta que llegaste. –El peli verde miraba anonadado al que se suponía que era el atacante de su querida Nami, pero al haber escuchado su historia, se sintió sumamente estúpido. –Bueno, te veo mañana Nami, iré a dormir. –Le sonrió y se fue dejando a la pelirroja y al espadachín sin habla.

Zoro se giró para ver a la navegante y notó que ésta aún seguía tratando de quitarse la astilla, lo cual le pareció sumamente tierno, y sin pensárselo dos veces tomó su mano y la acercó a su rostro, sacando la astilla por ella, y cuando lo logró, vio que el rostro de la pelirroja estaba más que sonrojada viéndolo.

No se sintió él mismo después de eso, y acercó aún más a Nami, tomándola de la cintura con su mano derecha, y su mejilla con la izquierda, mirando fijamente los labios de ella.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía, y Nami no podía mover ni un solo músculo… _Tan sólo… Unos centímetros más… _Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos esperando el momento que tanto anhelaba, pero pensaba que jamás podría vivirlo, hasta que…

**Bueno, ahora sí... Resulta y pasa que yo estaba muy juiciosa escribiendo este cap, pero cuando llegué a la escena en la que Sanji y Zoro hablaban no supe qué hacer después, como si no supiera que poner, Jue horrible, jue horrible! *Inserte tono de burro de Shrek aquí* Pero bueno, luego de 2 largas semanas de bloqueo pude terminar este, de seguro hay muchisimos errores porque no podia definirme bien, pero les aseguro que será la primera y única vez que lo haré, lo prometo :D**

**#Shivisdivis: **Holaaaaaaa, tiempo sin escribirte, espero me predones por la tardanza, y espero te guste este capítulo :D Pronto subiré el extra de Frobin, ya lo tenía listo, no te preocupes :) Jajaja y aquí Sanji no es tan malo xD Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, que alegria que te guste :D Besos *3*

**#Antoinette Gray: **Jajaja muchas gracias por leerla, al parecer la señorita inspiración se me fue un momento pero ya regresó, espero te guste :D

**#iris-zky: **Gracias por leerla, espero te guste, saludos :D

**#Lutisag: **Muchas gracias :)

**#Rina: **Jajajaja paciencia, paciencia! :D Pronto será no te preocupes, espero te siga gustando la historia :D


End file.
